When Hell Freezes Over
by animeangel9
Summary: Heero has been searching for Relena for a while now, and suddenly when the need for a new body gaurd is brought up, she pops up on his front lawn...in a mobile suit?
1. New Enemy,New Life

Disclaimer: They aren't mine so don't sue me

When Hell Freezes Over

Chapter one- New Enemy, New Life

Name: Relena Peacecraft    /enter/****

**-ENTRY NOT FOUND**

Name: Relena Dorlin  /enter/

-**ENTRY NOT FOUND**

Name: Relena Dorlin-Peacecraft  /enter/

**I TOLD YOU 73 TIMES ALREADY ENTRY NOT FOUND! GIVE IT UP. . .LOSER**

"CHE!!She was never this secretive before, what happened?" Ex-pilot Heero Yuy was busy staring at a screen flooded with successful failures at finding…her. "Hacking into police archives certainly hasn't gotten me anywhere" he muttered to himself. He continued in his search- he searched residential files, business files- even deceased files, but found not a trace. He was fed up- ready to prove how compact his new Compaq could get by obliterating it with his bare hands "then sue for false advertisement" he mused. Frustrated he typed in a pet name he gave her long ago. His mouth hung open in surprise as he stared at the screen.

**-ENTRY FOUND . . . LUCKY BASTARD**

"Smart ass computer" he snickered as he wrote down the web address. The page was taking FOREVER to download.

Name: Relena Dorlin Peacecraft

Age/sex: 25. F.

Address: unknown

Phone: unknown

Residensc: information confidential

Current occupation: Currently under the instruction of… 

"Mr. Yuy, are you in here?"

_Damn, the page didn't even download. He can't be caught in police business_. He paused the download, shut of he computer and went to the door.

"Mr. Yuy?"

It was his secretary.

"…"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but the preventors told me they would like to speak with you."

"…"

"Something about the staff"

"…"

"Uh, some new enemy"

"…"

"Ummmm, a new model busta rifle that can shoot 999 bullets /.000000001 sec w/silencer.

"…Ill be down in a sec…only 999?"

The secretary shook his head as Heero went mumbling into his room about being able to shoot ONLY 999 bullets practically at the speed of sound! What kind of pacifist IS he? The only words he responds to are 'gun' 'mobile suit' 'mission' and 'kill'.

Heero soon emerged into the meeting room.

"Wut up Yuy?" Duo Maxwell was stuffing his face with whatever the girls made for them today.

"Ya look sleepy man, stayed up late last night? he he he.

Heero glared at him.

"Calm down- don't kill me…as if THAT would affect YOU"

"Heero we found a new enemy, their organization stretches across the colonies, we needed more back-ups so I took the initiative to hire a new bodyguard for you. I did extensive research before I decided and this person is practically as good as we were…"

"…" Everyone was deathly silent.

"What do you mean by this Quartre? Were? As good? That's' impossible!"

"Sorry Fei"

"Anyway" the secretary piped in "this persons records are outstanding. He has been trained in offence and defense, armed and unarmed. Unarmed he has been trained in the martial arts from various countries including China and Japan.

WuFei raised an eyebrow.

"Armed he has been trained to decimate a target within the range of ½ a foot to 6,076.11549 or one international nautical mile.

"WHAT!" Duo was speechless.

He has been trained in the manufacture, repair, maintenance, technique and of course operation of the following mobile suits: Leo, Aries, Tragos, Cancer, Pisces, Taurus, Vayeate and Mercurious…"

"Wait a minute! The Vayeate and the Mercurious? Trowa didn't you pilot the Vayeate once." Dou just couldn't stop.

"…Yes Duo and Heero piloted the Mercurious, am I correct?"

"Hai, anything else"

"Yes, he also piloted….. the Tallgese III and the Epyon II."

Duo's jaw fell open. "He can pilot a gundam?"

"Epyon was a prototype gundam Maxwell, doesn't mean he can pilot the real thing."

"Actually he is qualified to pilot a gundam.

The five stared at him. "Ummm, um…" he was getting very nervous, he knew these guys reps. This could very well be his last moments on Earth.

"Time"

"What?" _thank god._

"What time is he coming." No sooner that the words came out a burgundy mobile suit with jade eyes landed. It looked like A giant scorpion, but in fact was in neo-bird mode, the mode that only Heero's gundam had. The suit unfolded in mid-landing and took on the shape of a ferocious looking machine. Its eyes seemingly piercing into the sky, looking for an opponent. _Epyon, it looks…different. _The new Epyon had a triple layered coat of armor, double layered heat rod and gattling guns mounted on its shoulders. _More weapons, much more weight to carry._ "Do the guards know he's coming?" 

"No, forgot"

"Good, lets see how long it takes for him to get here."

"If those are your guards, your as good as dead." A voice floated through the cracks in the door.

"Hn, tell me something I don't know. You uniform is in the closet to the right.

"Have a size six?"

"he smallest we have is a four sorry."

"Ouch, how the hell is he gonna fit everything in a size four?" Duo was trying had not to laugh, and Quatre eyes bugged out. Heero went to sit while WuFei examined the towering mobile suit blocking his light. The door swung open and all heads turned. Heero, who had his feet proped up on the table, raised his eyes over he monitor screen. His eyebrows arched and his eyes narrowed. _It couldn't be, its…its impossible. Its…_

"A GIRL" WuFei exclaimed with much scorn in his voice.

Than was obvious, the moss green suit and cropped black jacket looked outstanding in contrast to her porcelain skin. The uniform, two sizes smaller, left nothing to the imagination, but molded into the curves of her body.

"Its like she was poured into that suit" whispered Duo.

Heero licked his lips as he took her in with hungry eyes. The zipper apparently couldn't completely close, seeing that her breast took up all breathing space in there. It stopped a few inches below her collarbone, making his fingers anxiously twitch. The wind came through the window, blowing her waist length honey brown hair over her shoulders, a few stray hairs falling seductively by her lips…god_, I need to stop._

"Mr. Yuy I presume."

He tore his eyes from her body to look at her face. Her features were hardened- strong jaw line and high cheekbones, her brows furred and her eyes narrowed. Her eyes were iced over, her tone- just as frigid. He lifted his legs off the table and rolled the office chair back. He rose to his feet.

"Pleased to be at your service."

She watched as he took her outstretched hand in his. She had to admit, he looked good, and for a pacifist his grip was pretty strong. Although he didn't look like he belonged in a suit and tie. His face was emotionless and his Prussian blue eyes held but only a glint of emotion. She couldn't quite place what it was.

" I'm pleased to meet you"

Heero's eyes widened the tiniest bit. _Pleased to meet me?_

" I represent the colonies and the earth and was trained for my position for eight years. I have not once failed a mission. My name…is Relena Dorlin.

To be continued…

Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Mail me!

Glossary of Japanese terms:

Che: Shit, damn

Hai: yes!           


	2. Unknown Visitor part I

Disclaimer: FINE I ADMIT it, these sadistic hotties aren't mine. There I SAID IT. Hmph

Chapter two- Unknown Visitor part I

"My name is Relena Dorlin."

"Hey babe- Duo Maxwell a.k.a  Shinigami, God of Death.

"They call me Trowa Barton, you might as well also."

"Hey Trowa, cut the serious unknown fighter crap, damn Heero wanna-be."

Duo gulped as Trowa glared at him.

"Quatre Winner" Quatre extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

" Hey Relena, don't get to close to Dorothy's play child- she'll stab you in the back!"

"Hmph" A low grunt of agreement came from the corner of the room. A young Chinese boy was leaning by the window, arms crossed and eyes slight.

"That's Chang, WuFei, better get used to his attitude now cuz he always acts like a tight- ass. Not to mention… EEEP!!

Duo managed to avoid two daggers thrown by Trowa, but his demise was inevitable as 12 more pinned him to the wall. In a flash they had him bound and gagged while WuFei arranged some type of contraption above his head, smirking WuFei stepped back.

" Hey braidy boy, you ever thought of a snip?"

Duo's eyes widened as he saw a rope in his hand, and undoubtedly felt the cold steel of either a gun or * gulp * something else in back of his head. By the evil smirk on Fei's face Duo just knew, it had to be…scissors._ I wish it WAS a gun._

" These are your specials?" Relena looked around, amused. 

_If you could get past her ever frigid tone of voice it would be nice to hear her speak. Is giving me goose bumps._ "Excuse them, they are always like this…well, at least Duo is."

"The one with the braid?"

"DUUUUUUOOOOOOO!" Duo had  somehow escaped and had made a mad dash for he window, the whole time clutching his hair.

"My beautiful hair, oh yes I luv you too. I luv u, I luv u, good ponytail." Duo nuzzled his hair as he jumped out the window…forgetting they were on the 13th floor.

"Let me show you to your room."

"He'll be ok?"

"Hn" Heero smirked, he was sure he heard a distant * Smack * of person hitting pavement. _Were gonna need a giant spatula for this. _"Did you bring anything?"

"Only a few items"_ Why am I so uncomfortable around him? "I wonder where his room is, maybe then I could…"_

"Its down the hall, two doors down. Maybe then you could do what?…" Heero had an evil smirk on his face.

"Um, nothing"_ Shit! I said that out loud, HENTAI! I'm not suppose to be thinking things like that._

"Change your clothes- were going out for dinner"

"At 9 am?"

"You'll see"

"Yes, Mr.Yuy"

Twenty minutes later Relena came down in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She decided to ignore the eyes raking over her body. She'll let Duo live for now, she now knows how WuFei feels.

"So Heero, where we gonna eat to'nite?"

"Umm Heero." Quatre spoke up " your not going to try to force your gundam through a Mc Donald's drive-through again are you?"

"I thought I told you never to mention that again, or else I'll let Dorothy out of Creedmoor."

Quatre's eyes watered as the others grimaced at the thought of the ugly memories. 

"No, no, ANYTHING but that- please Heero-sama

"Since when do you speak Japanese?"

"Ano…_I don't know, think, this IS a japanime isn't it? _Oops, I said that out loud?"__

"Stop being a smart-ass"

Relena rolled her eyes and stole a quick glance at her Japanese employer. He had a slight frame, hidden under his white shirt and close fitting black jeans. _He's one of the few guys who look good in tight clothing._ She watched him as he turned to walk out the door.

"Man what an ass…"

_Yeah_. She thought._ What an …hey! Wait a minute._

All the gundam boys/girl was staring at Quatre, who was staring at Heero's ass, who was staring at the glass case mounted on the wall that held emergency pistols…

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO EAT, IM HUNGRY!!!" Duo was whining like an oversized baby.

Heero sighed, _Damn__, when the hell did HE get back up here- I was SOO sure he was dead, oh well_ "We are going to L2"

Duo's eyes widned, but his pupils were pinpoint. "L2, as in MY L2?  You think what we have there is for human consumption? And you wonder why people there are so damn hard to kill, their bodies are cast iron from the food. We can't let Lena go there."

"My name is Relena"

"Lena won't be able to stand it there."

"RELENA"

"Your right Duo, poor Lena has got to eat something proper"

"REL…"

"The injustice of it all! To treat the poor weak onna like that"

Seeing Relena seething Heero smirked "Yare yare, come on…Lena"

The sound of air being sliced echoed through the hallways. At point blank rage Relena had fired off two rounds. The gun pointed at Heero.

Heero once again smirked and dropped two objects from his hand. A clanking noise hit the linoleum floors of the Preventors building. It was two bullets, the ones aiming for his head. 

Shit, and here I thought I would be fired for killing my employer, how the hell did he do that? He ain't no ordinary pacifist. 

"See Heero, you pissed of Rel-chan

"WHO YOU CALLIN REL-CHAN!!!!!"

*On L2*

"So, where we goin'?" The handsome American fighter was twirling his beloved ponytail with his index finger. Although he had a few lumps on his head, a broken hand and a sprained ankle (you know why) he appeared fine.

"Anywhere that would have records on the colony L2 and its sub-sections"

"Police archives" Duo grinned wickedly "this will be fun."

Relena studied his profile. Duo actually looked serious. Like a split personality, Duo is the perfect name for him.

"While your at it" Heero continued " you can get me a laptop."

"You forgot your laptop?" Trowa said. Everyone looked at him weird.

"NOOOOOO, I CAN'T BE, THIS MISSION IS FATED TO FAIL! #1- Heero forgot something, #2- Trowa spoke!"

Well, he's back to his normal self thought Relena.

Heero snickered "Lets just find some motels where we can change. Alright, Duo and WuFei, go get our info. Quatre and Trowa get the necessary equipment, and I'll go with Relena to get a room."

"Awe man, why do YOU get to go with the babe to get a room? HECK, you don't even know WHAT TO DO when you're alone in a room with a girl!!! Why do I get stuck with WUFEI!!!!!"

" CUZ YOU FLIRT TOO MUCH!!!" they all screamed.

"Its not like I want to be with a baka like you, but I feel bad for Trowa, after all he IS stuck with Quatre."

"Still, I don't want to be stuck with a women hater like YOU. And you SWEAR your not gay. Remember- bad association spoils useful habits." * SMACK * "OUCH" WuFei's katana came down on Duo's head with a vengeance. 

"Everyone pick up their outfits and meet at point 6 by 9pm."

"Roger that Yuy."

" Nataku and I will handle it"

"At 9pm you said? I'll be there"

"Hmmm"

Heero watched as both groups scattered.

"Mission Accepted"

* At the Motel *

"Lena, hurry up!!"         

"I'm coming!" Relena shuffled around in the room. I can't believe Heero did this to me.

**/Flashback/**

**"Relena were going to need to stop somewhere"**

**"Why, what do you need"**

**"Leather" he replied "LOTS of leather"**

Now I know what the leather is for, at least. Relena emerged from the room and instantly heard a thud. She spun around to find Duo's jaw on the floor, tongue rolling out and drooling. "DAMN RELENA! HEERO ACTUALLY GOT YOU TO WEAR THAT? He's not too bad after all…"

"Can it Maxwell!"

"My bad, alright lets roll."

It was 9:30 when they arrived.

"THIS is point 6?" Relena looked up at the neon sign. "A night club?"

"Yup, this is where us gundam boys spend our spare time, foods not bad either."

Was it my imagination or did he say gundam? The gundams were specialized mobile suits that take on the personality of the pilot. I can remember a few names, Deathscythe, and Heavyarms I think were two of them. And of course, The Wing Zero, the ultimate gundam- and pilot. I can't seem to remember their names though.  

"Your late." A familiar monotonous voice floated over towards them. Heero tried not to make it obvious as he stared at Relena. She is dressed to kill- literally. This WAS after all their first mission. She had miniature daggers in her hair for decoration. A gun tucked somewhere- although he couldn't POSSIBLY know where she would put it. She had on a skin tight leather miniskirt and sheer black stockings that showed all he leg in the world. She had on a black leather tube top with diamond studs as a trim. Not even Heero knew that each stud held its own potion and antidote. Sleeping powder, sleeping gas, paralysis powder, truth serum, purple poison for consummation- which would kill you instantly, yellow poison for the touch- which would goes to your brain an destroyes the hypothalamus gland causing you to die from fever, and her personal favorite, white poison that pops your arteries and blood comes through every pore of your body and you bleed to death. And he best thing about it is that all you need is one little sniff. Some were bombs, some were cameras, some were microphones.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Yuy, but Duo had suddenly decided to comb every strand of his ponytail, I couldn't get him out of the room." She lied- she wanted to see Duo get clobbered. 

"Duo…" Heero turned to find his friend being swarmed by his adoring female counterparts. He sighed, he looked over at Relena who was attracting WAAAY too much attention for his liking, not to mention the various females eyeing him. This was gonna be a loooong night.

Chapter 2 part II coming out tomorrow!! 

So guys, was it ok? I need encouragement here. Hate it? Tell me why. Mail me!

Glossary of Japanese Terms:

Hentai- pervert

Onna- woman

Yare yare- oh well

Baka- stupid, idiot, dummy, crazy ,asshole, ect, (you get the picture)


	3. Unknown Visitor part II

Disclaimer: Oh woe is me, thy mustn't  take thou est. creation. Translation: They aren't mine, I just use them- don't sue me kay!  

Chapter two- The Unknown Visitor part II

"Duo…" Heero turned to find his friend being swarmed by his adoring female counterparts. He sighed, he looked over at Relena who was attracting WAAAY too much attention for his liking, not to mention the various females eyeing him. This was gonna be a loooong night.

Relena entered, with Heero right behind her. Heero could feel eyes settle on him, most of them jealous glares. "Mission proceeding". At that Relena sharply turned and went her own way. Now Heero could feel the eyes pass him to watch Relena's backside. Hn, its allright, they won't live to see another day if they lay a finger…SNAP OUT OF IT YUY! She's NOT yours. As Heero snapped out of his reverie he looked to see where Duo went. As usual he was with a crowd of girls. Heero walked over to him. As he approached he could hear whispering and giggling. Ugh, these little girsl Duo hangs out with are repulsive. 

"Hey Heero, man your attracting my crowd I'm suppose to be the babe magnet of the five of us so go catch your OWN little group."

"I don't want or need these little chicken-heads anyway Duo you can have them."

"What you say, you were speaking Japanese again man, all I caught was you can have them."

"Oooh, he's Japanese too" "He looks soo hot." "Yeah 'specially his eyes" "Hey guys don't forget Duo" "Oh NEVER, but his friend is gorgeous!!!" Duo's companions kept whispering amongst themselves. 

I'm outta here. Heero turned to walk away when Duo spoke in a low voice.

"Target in sight" his voice was low and the girls could feel the rumbling in his chest. They were awed, they never saw Duo so serious.

"Hn" Heero walked away to sit down, once he found a seat a waitress came over.

"Hiya sweetie, what can I getcha?"

"Two shots of brandy a glass of water and two asprin"

"Sure thing" she winked at him and tossed a note on is lap. She pushed out her chest and started to walk away. She turned around just in time to see him rip the note in two, without even opening it. She sulked away to get his order.

Heero looked around at the nightclub, watching the teenagers dance at a frantic pace, rubbing and grinding against each other._ Its as if they're attempting to have sex with their clothes on. _His mind started to stray, thinking about a particular blonde that he was eyeing in the corner of the room. He didn't even realize that his waitress, or at least a new one was standing over him smiling.

"Hi, enjoying yourself tonight?"

"I was until you came." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

She didn't even blink. "Is that seat taken?"

"No, but this one will be if you sit there"

Why am I standing here letting him embarrass me like this, I can't even move. His eyes are gluing me to the floor. "Um, here's your order."

"Put it down and leave."

"Well sorry" she replied sourly "my fault"

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know."

Relena watched from across the room as Heero turned down yet ANOTHER invitation, and potential phone number. Is he anti-social or what! Damn! She quickly jutted down a note and called over a waitress. "Can you give this to that young man over there" she said as she pointed Heero out.

"Honey, you got no chance wit him. Our best looking waiters couldn't even bag him, even though you do look better that most of them. But ok" the waitress went over to him to give him the note. 

Heero had looked up to see a waitress standing over him he stared at her. She hand him a note and he sighed. He was about to tear it up when he heard a fragment of what she said. Something about a blonde… Quizzically he looked up to see that she was gone. He opened the note and read it. On finishing it he wrote back and asked a waiter to deliver it. She was dumbfounded. And many jealous glares were sent in both directions. Relena smiled as she received the note. She slowly got up, ignoring the man that was sitting next to her babbling.

"Hey, light skin where ya goin'? Ya know you have the prettiest face I have ever seen. I'm a photographer, and I have been looking for a face like yours."

She snapped, "Well I'm a plastic surgeon and I've been looking for a face like yours!"

She stalked off and left the poor guy confused and with a broken pride.

"Hey Heero."

"Hn"

"Enjoying your self?"

"Hn"

Relena sat down next to him, 'accidentally' brushing her hands on his thigh. " Sorry"

Heero was tense, "Um, yeah"

She was enjoying his reaction. "Heero, would you like to dance?"

"Dance…" Heero smirked I don't think she has ever dance to this kind of music before if I remember correctly, L2 is like a replica of N.Y. She lived in Europe. As if hearing Heero's thoughts, Duo got up on stage for karaoke and started to rap.

**Shake ya ass, but watch yourself**

**Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with**

**Shake ya ass, but watch yourself**

**Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with**

Relena stood up, her mouth dropped as she listened to the obscene and suggestive lyrics. But somewhere along the way her body started to rock.

Heero watched her as her started to pick up the beat in the music. Her body moved back and forth, side to side hypnotizing him. He wanted to be right there with her. He backed down two shots and reached for the water.

**…You think I'm trickin?  Bitch, I ain't trippin**

**I'm buyin if you got nice curves for your iceberg**

**Drinkin Henn and actin like it do somethin to me**

"Well?"

"Um, the alcohol is getting to me…?"

"YEAH RIGHT" she hauled him out of the seat and dragged on the floor. Once there she was once again lost at what to do. Heero hooked his arm around her waist and pressed his hips against hers.

"Never danced to this type of music, eh princess?" He smirked and started to move "you started this so finish it."

**Show me what ya working wit!**

"JUST WATCH ME, and DON'T call me PRINCESS" and she did exactly what the song told her to.

**Shake ya ass, but watch yourself**

**Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with**

**Shake ya ass, but watch yourself**

**Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with**

**Attention all y'all players and pimps**

**Right now in the place to be (shake ya ass)**

**I thought I told y'all niggas before**

**Y'all niggas can't fuck with me (watch yourself)**

**Now this ain't for no small booties **

**No sir cause that won't pass (show me whatcha workin with)**

**But if you feel you got the biggest one**

**Then momma come shake ya ass**

Relena turned around and grinded her ass against his lower region, she begun to work her way to the floor, and so as not to lose the feel of her, Heero went down too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his face next to hers. Their bodies synchronized and moved to the music together.

** Shake ya ass, but watch yourself**

**Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with**

**Shake ya ass, but watch yourself**

**Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with….**

The music began to fade and Relena took this opportunity to pick her own song. She ran up to Duo and shoved him off the stage.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Too bad" she smiled as she punched in a number. I'll get him for challenging me. She remembered his hand, and the places it went… Not that I minded, I would never get THAT type of attention anywhere else. I can STILL fell the warmth on my thigh… Her mind started to focus on the words of the song on the screen. As if I don't know the song. She grabbed a mic. And allowed the opening chorus to play.

**You make sick**

**I want you and I'm hatin' it**

**Got me lit like a candlestick**

**Get too hot when you touch the tip**

**I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this**

**Driving me crazy baby don't you quit**

**Can't get enough of it**

**You got me going again**

**Baby you got me going again**

**You make sick**

She rose the microphone to her lips and begun to sing. Her voice was deep and sultry. Heero was mesmerized by her vocals and the rhythmic sway of her body. As is everyone else he mused taking note on how many guys were getting as close to the stage as possible.1, 2, 3…10…29… He lost count of how many. A well place micro-bomb should do it. 

**He was doin 8-0 on the freeway**

**In the six double O bumpin' Isley**

**He was gettin' kind of close, kind of touchy**

**Cuz he had a little too much Hennesy**

**He told me that he wanna go home**

**With me up on the hill to my condo**

**Told me he would keep it all on the low-low**

**But I told him, boo, I don't really know though.**

Relena stepped of the stage and walked up to a now straight faced Heero. She threw the table out her way and sat down next to him, stretching her self across him and bringing her arms around his neck. His skin was cold like his personality.

Her every touch was sending blood rushing all over his body. Oh, I see your game Lena I can play it too. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap, holding her hips. She started to move.

**He got closer to me**

**He started getting deep**

**He had me in a zone**

**When he started to show me things**

**I never saw before**

Duo was watching from a distance, lurking in the shadows. "Since when do I have to sneak around? Heh, if Heero don't get no ass tonight, then I KNOW sumthin's wrong up in his head."

**Baby was smooth but I knew it was game**

**Helluva a cool but you man are the same**

**The way he licked his lips**

**And touched my hips I knew that he was slick**

Relena got up and mover across the floor to find another victim. She found a young man that seemed to be waiting for someone. She moved up to him.

**You make sick**

**I want you and I'm hatin' it**

**Got me lit like a candlestick**

**Get too hot when you touch the tip**

**I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this**

**Driving me crazy baby don't you quit**

**Can't get enough of it**

**You got me going again**

**Baby you got me going again**

**You make sick**

The man looked at her and smiled, he glanced across the room and found a pair of Prussian blue eyes glaring daggers at him. He gulped and walked over to him. 

Relena found her way between the two men and started to dance, the entire time looking at Heero.

"Alright everyone place your bets!!" Duo was handing out tickets.

"I put $500. how bout you Trowa?"

"I'll stake it- $800."

"The injustice of it all, gambling a mans life away… $600. he gets shot, $1000. if he dies"

"COME ON PEOPLE!!! THE ODDS ARE 2:1 THE GUYS A DEAD MAN! WERE TALKING BOUT HEERO HERE!" Duo went around the club collecting is money.

**So hot in my six now**

**So hot, had to roll all the windows down**

**Isley got me thinking 'bout them sheets now**

**Wondering should I really take it there now?**

**He told me you would make it worth it**

**But thinking how many times have I heard this**

**Got him feeling but I'm not even nervous**

**All his slick ass lines were kind of working**

Heero walked past Relena to the man and took him aside. The two went to a corner and exchanged something. The man came back, but Heero stayed in the corner, watching.

Relena moved towards the guy. He licked his lips and moved towards her. She ran her hands up her torso and over her chest reaching out toward the man. She saw Heero twitch through the corner of her eye. 

**I felt my knees get weak**

**But he was calling me**

**Just couldn't take the heat**

**Anyway it was two or three**

**I had to get out the streets**

**Baby was cool but I knew it was game**

**He was too smooth to be screaming my name**

**And even though we made the best of it**

**I still told him this**

**You make sick**

**I want you and I'm hatin' it**

**Got me lit like a candlestick**

**Get too hot when you touch the tip**

**I'm feeling it, I gotta get a grip on this**

**Driving me crazy baby don't you quit**

**Can't get enough of it**

Relena wraped her arms around his neck and pressed her fingers in the back of it. He rubbed her ass and pressed against her. 

**You got me going again**

**Baby you got me going again**

**You make sick**

Relena hissed the last line in his ear and pushed his off of her.

"BITCH!" he pulled out a gun from his pocket. But it went flying to the side as a shot from a corner of the room rang out. "Shit!" his body then erupted in a mass of heat. "I feel like my heads gonna fuckin blow. DAMN BITCH- whaddya do!"

Relena smiled her icy smile. "Don't make me repeat myself. You make me sick you slimy corrupted government TRASH!" she emphasized her words by delivering an uppercut to the jaw sending him into a table. His body convulsed and he grabbed his throbbing head. Relena walked towards him and stopped. She could feel the heat his body was emitting. It was as hot as the colonies weather simulator. Suddenly he stopped moving. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. Relena then took a napkin from a table and dabbed a liquid on it. She stepped up to the dead body and wiped of the yellow powder that was on the back of his neck…

"Got my information." A voice floated from behind her. When did he get there? I didn't even hear him come.

The pilots looked at each other and left the now empty nightclub. They people had left once they heard the gunshot.

"At least I get to keep my money" Duo chimed

"We want out cut Maxwell. Dish it."

"Hey Duo, the next time you go to get our info from the government, choose a more quiet place to meet."

"Not to mention one that is not so smug. Eeew, I can STILL feel his hands on me. I need a bath.

"That was some show Rel-chan"

Relena decided she was too tired to deal with the acquired pet name.

"Whaddya do to him. He looked like he was dying from a headache."

"No, just a fever."

"Huh??"

"Nevermind. Well, the mission was  a success."

"Yeah, homeward bound guys- that was enough action for me. But from what I saw earlier, Heero's gonna be seeing some more action tonite' hehe!"

"Kisama, I'll get you for that."

Duo was right about the seeing more action part, but of course, no one knew that…

Chapter three- More Unwelcome Guests   coming soon (give me 1-2 days)

Good?bad? mail me kay!

Glossary of Japanese Terms:

Kisama: you bastard 


	4. More Unwelcome Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, (although it would be really nice if I did)

Chapter three- More Unwelcome Visitors

Duo was right about the seeing more action part, but of course, no one knew that…

As Heero went to retrieve their shuttle back to earth the four pilots and Relena engage in a little sprawl…

"I WANT MY MONEY MAXWELL."

"OW!" the sword of justice was brought down on Duo's head. But Duo held on tightly to the stack of cash. "NOOO. I NEED this money! Its not cheap to keep to keep my lovely locks in perfect shape ya know! I need a new perm, and a wash and set, and… hey, do you think I would look good in braids?"

"YOU IDIOT!!" WuFei proceeded to chase Duo around the station while Quatre took out of his handbag a thermos and a china tea set. He and Trowa were quietly sipping tea while Duo ran away from WuFei. Heero came with the shuttle and Relena was the first one on.

"Next time, don't leave me with them"

"Roger that." Heero shut the hatch and went into the cockpit. He started up the engines and floored it. The shuttle launched off, shooting into the sky at top speed. At this rate they could get to earth that night. Relena looked at her watch, it was 11:15._ The mission went well, I had Heero in the palm of my hand._ "Heero?"

"… I'm busy"

_Or I **thought **I had him in the palm of my hand. Men, you can never keep them where you want them, they never stay I should say._ Relena replayed the scene in the nightclub. Their dance, her tease, that greasy jerks hand all over her…_ eeeww! Thank god the song finished! Hmmmm, something is wrong…_

**/_"BITCH!" he pulled out a gun from his pocket. But it went flying to the side as a shot from a corner of the room rang out_ /**

_Who shot the gun out of his hand? Could have been Duo. _"Hey Duo, who shot the gun out of that guys hand?"

"Huh? Who ya think it was? That's a stupid question, I'm a good shot, so is Wu- man, Q- chan, and Trowa- kun. But Heero's the only one that could shoot the gun out of his hand AND shoot the bullet off course."

Relena's eyes widened

  **/_"BITCH!" he pulled out a gun from his pocket. But it went flying to the side as a shot from a corner of the room rang out_, _but not before he pulled the trigger…/_**

****

"That's right, I didn't get shot."_Heero?!__ But, how? He's a pacifist he's not suppose to even touch a gun…right?_ "Duo, isn't Heero…"

She got cut off as the shuttle jerked to the side.

"Hey Heero, man, what are you doing? You got some tired people back here."

The shuttle straightened out and Duo got up. "He probably needs **my **help ya know."

"But…" Duo walked off. Relena sighed she couldn't get to ask him. She glanced at the others. WuFei was knocked out, Trowa was reading, and Quatre was staring at Trowa. 

She took a glance at the book Trowa was reading- 101 Ways to Kill a L2 Colonist. _I think Duo is in trouble._ Relena soon dozed off.

It was 12:30 when they arrived at the gates for their mansion.

"This place is huge! Where are we?"

"This would be our living quarters Ms. Relena."

"But I thought that we stay in the building."

"Oh, no Ms. we couldn't let you stay there, you would hate it, so I insisted that they allowed us to stay here."

"That was very nice of you Quatre."

They walked up the winding path to the front door. As they entered, the lights turned on. The living room was painted a deep burgundy and various painting lined the walls. There was a fireplace in the middle of the north wall. They escorted Relena to her room and left her there for the night.

"Hey Heero, where is your room?"

"Why"

"I am your bodyguard you know."

"Down the hall, two doors down."

"Alright, thanks" Relena retreated into her room for the night

_12: 55__ I should go to bed soon_ Heero stood on his balcony and stared out at the garden below him. There was a river running through it, and a large maple tree by the river. Shrubs, trees and flowers of different sorts lined the walls of the house, making it impossible to scale the walls without leaving footprints. As he leisurely looked around, his sharply honed soldier instincts kicked in. His eyes narrowed and he outwardly relaxed, but listened as closely as he could. He heard breathing…that was not his own.

A swift wind blew his wild locks from his face. 1:00. The moon came out from behind the clouds, just for a brief moment- but long enough for Heero to see the light reflect off of a blade…

Spinning around he ran into the room grabbing for his gun,that was not there. _Damn. _ He had forgotten that in this time of peace he did not carry his gun everywhere with him. He looked towards the corner that his mind was telling him an enemy waited. He slowly moved towards the bed, where his gun rested, under his pillow. He eased his was over, and was almost there when a small dagger flew past him, nearly cutting his arm _a warning, hn, well I don't heed warnings._ Heero proceeded to walk towards the bed, when he realized he couln't move one of his arms. He looked down to see that the dagger had pinned his jacket sleeve to the wall. Leaving him no time to react the shadowy figure threw two more. Heero quickly spun out of his jacket and out of the way, catching one of the daggers by the blade between his forefinger and thumb. He threw it back and it sliced threw the air that the figure once was. Heero made a dive for his gun and shot the blade that was coming at him from the side. He jumped the bed and aimed… *THUMP* his gun lay a few feet away from him and his left hand was sore. He balled his fists and punched a nearby mirror, causing it to shatter. _There!_ He turned and delivered a right hook to the persons jaw._ I was able to see him as the light from the moon hit the splinters_. He swung again, this time he feigned a right hook and attempted a left jab. He barley felt the pain that shot through his arm, that would make an ordinary man burst in tears, but registering in his mind the sensation that is suppose to be pain, his arm pulled- leaving him wide open. His opponent delivered a quick kick to his right side and jumped back. Somehow knowing that would only barley phase Heero. Heero lurched forward only to see a blade coming at him. He threw himself off-balance stretching the side he got kicked in. The blade missed, but Heero felt another kick to his right._ Shit, he's really good. Or is it that I have gotten weak? He's so light on his feet._  Heero heard the slicing of air and ducked as the blades missed, passing right by his ear. "NO MORE GAMES" Heero was pissed and he was going to let it all out. _I've carried out missions in excruciating pain before- this is suppose to be childs play."_ Heero sprang forward and launched a clean uppercut to the stomach. Heero saw blood spill from the person's mouth. _Heh._He jumped up to kick the guy, but his foot was grabbed and twisted; Heero spun into a double axel and landed a bicycle kick into the persons chest. He fell through the doors and onto the balcony. In, to Heero, a vain attempt to complete what he started; the man threw another dagger, missing Heero by a long shot. Heero picked up a nearby knife and jumped the guy. Heero held both of the guys wrists in one of his hands and held the knife to his throat. Heero tested the knife, pressing the blade against the black cloth mask he had on. Threads split on instant touch_ this guy had some serious weapons, just needed a better strategy to kill me._ "Well, what did you come here for?" No reply. "Speak when you're spoken to" more threads split "I'll kill you, do you doubt that?" Heero had to strain his ears to here a mumbled reply. 

"No, but not if I kill you first." The man dug his heels in Heero's shin, and once his grip let up, elbowed him in his stomach. Spinning around the guy jumped up and spun in midair- landing a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of Heero's neck, a move that would either kill a normal man or permanently cripple him. Heero just felt symptoms of unconsciousness bearing down on him. He listened to his opponents syncopated breathing, knowing that it was a hard fight for him somewhat satisfied Heero, but not enough. The man jumped off the balcony, looked back "I'LL BE BACK" then ran.

Heero stumbled into his room, although dreary from battle his instincts were as sharp as ever. He detected no signs of bombs or bugs, he sat down, and all the pain he once knew hit him, full force. "**SHIT!!"**

All of the pilots filed into his room. First Duo then Quatre, who left immediately to inform their bosses- Lucrenzia Noin, Sally Po and Lady Une of what happened. Soon after Quatre left Relena stormed in, then Trowa and WuFei.

"Oh my god Heero what happened!?" 

"Hn"

"Come on Heero, how we supposed to help ya?"

"I was attacked, someone was trying to kill me."

"Well that's not new, but why are you so beat up?"

"He's good"

WuFei's eyes widened "better that you?"

There was silence.

"Mabey."

More silence.

"Heero, you fought him back?" Relena's voice quivered.

"ONNA, what kind of question is THAT? OF COURES HE FOUGHT BACK"

"WuFei, she doesn't know yet."

"How hard is it to figure out your no pacifist, just an old soldier who want to keep his skills in tack on a low profile. Really? Since when do 'pacifists' go on missions? Get it now onna?"

Relena's eyes were bugged out. "I guess it was obvious, but I didn't see it." 

"Heero, man, our enemies…" Duo walked past  Heero to pull a knife from the wall, his jacket sleeve brushed against Heero's face " …are they really that good?"

Heero's face was stiff, slowly, **painfully**, he brought up his hand to his ear and felt a familiar warmth. He looked at his hand- it was crimson stained. "Mabey even better that we thought…" Heero went off into his own world and Duo rambled on about having to 'bust the big guns' meaning- their gundams.

_Something isn't right. That fight, those moves I've seen them before, that agility, how? Something…_ Heero gasped as it hit him_ his wrists, they… they were so small…_

Chapter four coming soon guys! 

Well? Was it ok? Hate it? Mail me

Glossary of Japanese Terms:

Chan- title, person of equal or less in age than you; a good friend; a kid

Kun- title, person greater in age than you 


	5. Time To Bring Out The Big Guns part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing; I just use them for my evil twisted 

purposes…Muahahaha

Chapter four- Time To Bring Out The Big Guns part I

_Something isn't right. That fight, those moves I've seen them before, that agility, how? Something…_ Heero gasped as it hit him_ his wrists, they… they were so small…_

Relena was making herself busy buy checking the various cuts and disinfecting them. "Hey, Braids, look here doesn't this look like glass splinters?" She produced a fragment of glass with a tweezer. 

"Yea" Duo glanced around the room and noticed the empty frame on his dresser. "It is, what you do Heero, lemme guess- the reflective trick. So he was good enough to hide himself from YOU? Heero? Are you listening?" Duo turned.

Heero had passed out in Relena's arms. She looked pissed enev though he could swear he saw a tint of pink above her nose. Soon Quatre ran in with doctors. They lay Heero on the bed and looked him over.

"He's got minor cuts all over from the glass and he's got a little scratch on his ear, our main concern is the bruise on his right side, I think he broke a rib or two and his neck." Relena finished her evaluation and the doctors double-checked and took him away.

Relena started to stand back up, but sat back down quickly. She winced and held her stomach.

"Whats wrong" Quatre looked worried.

"I'm hungry" Everyone sweatdropped. They never thought they would see the day when Relena would sympathize with Duo. 

"You too? SEE I'm not the only one, C'mon lets grab sumthin to eat!"

"Can't, I don't eat in the middle of the night, don't wanna gain weight."

Relena curled up on the bed "I'll just sleep here"

Quatre was very worried now. "You should eat something, at least a snack. If not, you should go to your room. Heero might not like it if he comes back tonight and find you here."

"What do you mean? Heero went to the hospital."

"Live and learn Rel-chan. We'll see him tomorrow morning, bright and early in the kitchen typing trying to figure out who attacked him. He will get upset cause he can't, Quatre will try to cheer him up and offer him something to drink. I will say something stupid and something bad will happen and he will try to shoot me…Man, I'm tired of prophesying IM HUNGRY- lataz." Duo ran out the room.

"Okay..THAT was weird."

"Don't mind Duo, just sleep well."

"Thanks Quatre, your sweet" she smiled as he blushed, she decided to have some fun with him, She leaned up and kissed him on the corner of him mouth. Quatre gasped "You know Quatre, I'll get lonely in this big bed, will you stay with me?" Quatre stopped breathing. She was about to start when she became faintly aware of a slight crunching noise comming from the hall. She looked over. "DUUUUOOOOO!"

"Wasshup guys, don mine me, im jush washing the show." Duo had somehow snuck up and lay out a blanket with chips, subs, sodas and was stuffing his face with popcorn. Relena felt the bed moved and saw Quatre dive for Heero's gun, which was still on the floor.

"EEP!" Duo grabbed his popcorn and ran down the hall, Quatre right on his heels shooting, apparently finished with his popcorn, Duo did a double take and came back for his sub. Relena watched from the door. She sighed and went to sleep.

Heero watched her from the balcony window. _They couln't even get me to the hospital_.

**"Ok people, put him on lifeline we don't want to loose him."**

**"Loose who, I'm fine."**

**"It's ok son, you'll be fine."**

**"I said I'm allright."**

**"Poor thing, your in denial."**

**"Your right, you know, I'm hot. Open the door for me."**

**"Sure son, …HEY, that's NOT fair!"**

**Heero was off the machine and out the van in record time. He turned around and slashed the back tire.**

**"Have a nice day!!"**

Now Heero was watching Relena sleep._ She looks so peaceful. Relena what happened to you? You hated weapons, and you hated hypocrites, but now you have become both. Something horrible had happened. " And I wasn't there to protect you. I miss those days Relena,  those days when I was able to protect you when you needed it. Your not weak anymore, you never was  mentally weak- but nwt you have the physical strength to. You can never go back to your old ways now. I'll find out for you, just sleep princess. __Lena__…"_

Relena looked serene as he spoke. All tension left her body. Her features lightened. She was having the most pleasant dream. One that she was a pacifist and Heero was her bodyguard…

                                                            *the next morning*

 Relena woke up. She stretched out her aching limbs and yawned, it was 11:33. "I have the weirdest dreams, ME, a pacifist? That's rich. There was something else. I could have sworn I heard Heero's voice in my dream, something about protecting me? Oh well."  Relena brushed her teeth took a shower. She began to squeeze her way into her uniform. Her muscles were sore and her stomach still hurt. She ran down stairs and was shocked at what she saw. _Heh, I suddenly have a feeling of de-__javeux._(authors note: I probably spelled it wrong)

There in the kitchen typing furiously at his laptop, was Heero. Quatre was quietly sipping tea with Trowa, Wu Fei was nowhere to be seen.

"CHE!! Why the hell is it so hard. It shouldn't be that hard to track him." 

"Heero, calm down- here why don't you have some coffee?" Quatre was trying his best to calm him down.

"Hn"

"Hey, mornin' Rel-chan, you slept late today, and seeing that Heero came out his room window round 4 this morning…Hey yall been racking it up again huh!?" Duo turned to see Heero missing from the table. Fearing for his life he spun around, ready to wrestle the gun out his hand. He came face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

"My name is RELENA!!" ***click***

                                                * later *

"Hey Relena, where is Duo?" Heero was shuffling through a stack of papers on the desk.

"I have no idea." She had an evil smirk on her face.

"We can't wait any longer, Heero our enemy base has been spotted. We have NO TIME to waste. Quatre and I will infiltrate the base and try to disarm it as much as possible. I will also shut down the camoflage shield they put up." Trowa rose as he finished and headed for the door. 

"I will be giving instructions from here."

"Heero…" WuFei came from the corner of the room. "…If, he shows up again, will we be able to beat him?"

"I don't know WuFei, if he is as skilled with a mobile suit as is hand to hand combat, your in trouble."

"Heero, your not weak, you have nothing to be ashamed of.

"….."

"Heero…"

"Leave, take Duo and Relena with you."

WuFei groaned. "So I'm stuck with the onna and the baka? You made my day Yuy"

WuFei stormed out the room.

_I never thought I would have to do this again._ Heero thought to himself as he walked down a long dimly lit passageway. _Why? Why does it always have to come to this. I…I don't want to. But here I am.  Once again I have to become… _sirens rang through the halls, Heero picked up the pace. He opened the door at the end of the hall and jumped off the catwalk, the gravity allowing him to maneuver in midair. He landed and looked up into yellow eyes, they almost appear…sad. _Zero, why can't you answer me? Zero… I don't want to become him again, I just want to be Heero Yuy- no title. I don't want to become him again … **the perfect soldier… **_


	6. Important!

Ok, I'm sorry people, I haven't updated this story for like…a year? Well I just want to know if I should discontinue this story or what. I'm not getting any positive feedback and I don't want to waste my time or yours. So if anyone wants to read the rest of this story I need the reviews flowing in. It would be much appreciated!!. ^_^

Arigatou - ~animeangel


End file.
